


[Podfic of] Devil in the Details

by Metaderivative



Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Identities Are Not Conducive To Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: Franklin Philip Nelson is born with a bright smile and the word Devil burned over his heart.[Podfic of "Devil in the Details" by ChuckleVoodoos]
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic of] Devil in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil In The Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925072) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



Length: 1hour, 25 minutes  
Filetype: .mp3  
File size: 78 MB  
Downloadable from SoundCloud using the arrow icon in the upper right of the player below.


End file.
